pdxvampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Jeffery Dyson
Jeffery Dyson, a Toreador, was embraced at the age of 16 and has been kindred for nearly ten years. A long time for him, and longer when he thinks of his past. Before his embrace, he lived with his father in a suburb of Seattle. His mother, who died during his birth, was said to be a beauty beyond comparison, the person who Jeffery obviously got his striking looks from. Not very tall, standing only at 5'8", a small frame with an almost sickly snow white skin tone and scruffy pale blond hair to match, with eyes the color of stone, a sadness deep within. All through his childhood, he could never remember his father smiling until one ill-fated night. As often as he could, his father dragged him into camping out in some woods. Barely after his sixteenth birthday, they went to one of their usual camping grounds. On their way home along a back road far from the highway, Jeffery made some long forgotten joke that sent his father into a deep fit of giggles, so much they had to stop and get out of the car. In this seemingly most joyus occasion for Jeffery, a scene which he has never seen, tragedy struck. Two dark figures, in frenzy and blur, smashed into the car, sending it and them flying off the side of the road. In panicked fear, Jeffery crawled away from the car, his father not in his sight. Whatever had landed and smashed the car was gone in a flurry of thoughts. Laying in the mud and grass he found a wound, a deep cut in his side from the wreckage. Calling out his father's name, he knew his death was upon him, a shadowed figure stood before him. "I am so terribly sorry," were the last words he heard as he fell out of consciousness. As he awoke, he knew something was wrong. It was then he learned of the events. He had nearly died, and out of pity the Kindred that spoke to him made a decision he would never regret; to embrace him. Explaining that it was not safe for them to stay at the car, he had to relocate them to a safer place, leaving the wreakage and his father behind. Jeffery expected the worst, seemingly too calm, but when he learned his father did not make it, he frenzied, and the only course of action the other Kindred could do was to vinc him, something Jeffery does not share with others. As the months drew on and time passed, Jeffery began to realize the life he had before him was full of so many more opportunities than his previous one. His sire, also a very dashing young man named Ian, led him around on figurative leash for the first few years of his unlife, very fond and protective of his hastily made childer. As the bonds of the viniculum began to fade through the years, strangely enough to Jeffery, the love never did. Even as he knew himself as the Kindred he was, grown and accepting of the path before him, he never desired to leave Ian's side. Strangely enough, maybe out of fear of commitment, the two never stayed in one place for longer than a year. The first few years they stayed away from large communities, sticking to mostly to villages and towns of the Great Planes. They later journeyed out to the east, slowly and carefully to intigrate Jeffery into the dark and strange culture of the city Kindred, finally finding themselves in New York City in early 2010. Due to miscommunications and a short temper on Ian's fault, they became targets of the Sabat that rule the city (It may have also been partly Jeffery's fault, having known to be too big a flirt and "handsee"). With great fear for his childe's saftey, Ian made a risky call to his great-grandsire Francis, a Master of the Elysium in Portland (aka The Cage) to get him into the city, which was at then closed off to newcomers. Flying out ahead of Ian, Jeffery could only feel fear as well as sorrow. It would be his first time away from his Sire, but he trusted his choice. Sadly, upon arrival, he was quickly ambushed and kidnapped, only later to find out the Sabat of New York were close friends of the Invictus of Vancover, the city across the river from Portland. While captive, he met Nick, who informed him they would not be here much longer. As the events of that night and the nights to come went down into history, Jeffery began to finally feel like he belonged somewhere. Portland, so similar and so different from the life he knew as Kine growing up in Seattle, it all but brought back the feelings of his father and he knew from this point on his life would truly begin. But in the back of his mind, he knows that haunting night will come again... Jeffery, as a Toreador, has a knack for getting things he desires. From the start, he knew he was quite the looker and that it would work in his advantage. He's skilled in Majesty, Celerity and Potence, prefering to the social aspects of Kindred life rather than the dangerous. Although, through his years, he has become quite skilled in the art of archery and knives. Jeffery accompanied the Coterie on their trip to New Orleans. While there he formed several attachments with some local mortals and even collected a small army young gang bangers. After the disasterous 'law office' incident Jeffery left New Orleans before the fuse on keg of dynamite was lit. He took all of his newly found thralls with him and escaped in the customised R.V. The last word he gave was that he was making a b-line for the nearest Camarilla city. And given the size of his herd, the safety of that R.V. there is little reason he couldn't. Sabbat domains lay in the way but with his supply of blood there is no reason he should have to stop in any. He has not returned to Portland.